


Steven Universe Farther Into The Future ep 5: Homeworld 22 Years Later

by LMasterm1nd



Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aliens, Ancestors, Ancient History, Crystal Gems, F/F, F/M, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMasterm1nd/pseuds/LMasterm1nd
Summary: Steven and his family go to Homeworld to introduce the Diamonds to the newborn twins. Steven's son Piers on the other hand, goes out to explore Homeworld with Pink Pearl and discovers a long forgotten part of Homeworld from the long forgotten Era Zero.
Relationships: Blue Diamond & White Diamond & Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Sadie Miller/Shep
Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607287
Kudos: 25





	1. Coffee with Sadie and Shep

  
"Three Two Times Two's for Shep" Piers called out. Shep happily took the coffees and went back to the table where Steven and Sadie were sitting. "I still can't believe that's Little Piers" Shep commented "last time I saw him he was down to my knees." "I know" Sadie agreed "he's as tall as me now." "Well it's not that hard to be that tall" Shep said with a smirk. "That's enough out of you, partner!" Sadie said, playfully nudging her partner in the arm. "Oh that reminds me" Sadie then said "We have big news!" "We're adopting!" Shep announced. "Really? That's amazing, when are you doing that?" Steven asked. "We already signed the adoption papers" Sadie said "We're picking him up today." Sadie than showed Steven a picture of the child her and Shep were adopting. "Oh wow, he looks about Darla's age" Steven commented. "Who's Darla?" Shep asked. "Lars's daughter" Steven answered. Sadie spat out her coffee in shock. "Lars had a kid!?" Sadie exclaimed "With who!?" "A gem named Emerald" Steven said. "Wait, is this the same Emerald Lars told me about or is this another Emerald?" Sadie inquired. "It's the former, love works in mysterious ways" Steven said, taking a sip of his coffee "If you want to meet Darla, she's living with Lars's parents." "No, we have to get going" Shep said "we got to pick up the new member of our family in two hours, but we will drop by afterwards." 

Steven said his goodbyes to Sadie and Shep, gave his son who worked at the coffee shop a tip and headed home. "Hey Connie" Steven called to his wife. His wife seemed flustered. "Hey Connie, what's wrong?" Steven asked. "Oh...the, uh, Diamonds called" Connie said "While I was...feeding the twins." Connie liked to breastfeed in Steven's Diamond base above her and Steven's room, because of the relaxing environment it offered. "Oh jeez, that must have been embarrassing" Steven said. "Well luckily, Nora and Lisa were big distractions for The Diamonds" Connie said "which reminds me, they're upset at you for not telling them about the twins, they want to meet them." "Oh darn, I kept forgetting" Steven said "alright, I guess I had better call them."

A few hours later, Piers came back from work and Rose came back from her date with Selena. "Hey kids, what do you think about taking a trip to Homeworld today?" Steven asked. "You know, we can go to Homeworld anytime we want" Rose said "Why don't we go more often?" "You know, I don't know" Steven said. The Universe family went up to Steven's Diamond base, Steven held his youngest twins in hand. "Alright you two" Steven said to the babies in his arms "we are going to another planet to introduce you to some scary giant women, yes we are, yes we are!" The family gathered on the warp pad. Garnet and Amethyst chose to stay behind, they preferred earth to Homeworld. The warp pad began to glow, Steven hung on tight to the twins as it flashed. 

* * *

At The Diamond Palace the warp pad in The Throne Room. Yellow Diamond's Pearl noticed the family arrive. "My Diamond" Yellow Pearl called out "Steven and his family have arrived." Yellow Diamond had rushed into The Throne Room accompanied by the other Diamonds. "Steven, It has been so long" White Diamond said "Why didn't you tell us of your new offspring? That was very rude!" "Oh, and he bought his other offspring too" Blue Diamond pointed out "Oh my gosh, Rose looks almost like she's fully matured!" "Just one more year to go, Great Aunt Blue!" Rose said. "And Piers" Blue Diamond said "You look just like your father did now, just as cute too, oh how jealous I was when Yellow met up with you last year." "So, here they are" Steven said, showing the babies to the Diamonds. White Diamond put her hand down so Steven could use it as a platform. She lifted Steven up for a closer look at the babies. Blue and Yellow Diamond leaned in closer to White Diamond. The Diamonds were completely captivated by the babies. "Adorable as usual" Yellow Diamond commented. "Steven, how do you keep making such cute offspring? Could it because of the conditions in which their bodies developed?" Blue Diamond asked. Connie felt a little flattered at that remark. She and the Diamonds never really interacted much but this had been the kindest thing one of them ever said about her, the last time Blue Diamond addressed her she thought Connie was Steven's pet.

Meanwhile Rose was looking around the palace when a pink hand caught her. "YOU!" A sinister sounding voice said "Who do you think you are? waltzing around on Homeworld...without giving ol' Spinel a hug!" "Spinel!" Rose cried out cheerfully. Spinel inspected Rose for a second. "Hey, who said you could grow up? You're supposed to be small and cute!" Spinel said. "Hey! I may not be small anymore, but I'm still cute!" Rose insisted. "Well I suppose so, I guess I'll let it slide" Spinel said. "So what do you wanna play?" Rose asked. "Rose...I still didn't get my hug" Spinel said ominously "You know what happens to little girls who don't give Spinel a hug as soon as they set foot on Homeworld..." "No, wait, I can hug you now!" Rose said. "Too late, the penalty for not hugging me as soon as you got here...means I have to tickle you" Spinel said. "Oh no" Rose said with an expectant giggle. Rose began to run away. "Running won't save you! Non-huggers must be tickled, that is Spinel's law!" said Spinel as she wrapped her legs into a coil like shape and began bouncing after her. Steven giggled at that sight. Spinel and Amethyst were the only people in the universe who could keep up with his daughter.

Piers on the other hand made towards the exit of The Palace. "Where are you going, Piers?" Connie asked. "Exploring, we have visited an alien world and yet we haven't gone beyond this Palace and I want to see what the rest of Homeworld's like" Piers explained. "Okay, just don't be gone too long" Connie called back. Connie hardly ever worried about Piers once he reached his teens, he was always an independent child but Connie still always looked out for her son, but when he turned thirteen she backed off a bit, knowing she can trust him more. "Mind if I join you?" a voice asked. It was Pink Diamond's original Pearl. Her right eye almost looking normal, there was a pupil now, cracks only appearing on the pupil. "Sure, why not?" Piers said. 

Piers and Pink Pearl looked around the main Homeworld city streets. They were soon surrounded by various gems of every shape and size. They all greeted Piers as if he were celebrity, and he kind of was, his father is the son of Pink Diamond after all. Even though all gems were free of the Diamond's rule, those who were once loyal to the Diamonds still treated them with a certain amount of respect. Some of the formally lower ranking gems even asked Piers for autographs. Some aspects of Earth culture were adopted by Homeworld, mostly just entertainment aspects, just recently, video games have begun showing up on Homeworld. 

"Ice don't snow about this..." A Snowflake Obsidian said as he placed his hands on the ground, creating a thin layer of ice on the ground. "We don't care what you snow" Bluebird Azurite said "This is just a harmless prank we assure you." "But we're snow close to a cliff" Snowflake Obsidian said "they might snowfall to their deaths, Ice don't want to kill anybody..." Bluebird Azurite summoned her gem weapon "I said we don't care" Bluebird said "Now here they come! Hide or else!" Snowflake Obsidian and Bluebird Azurite hid behind a pillar. "Why didn't I think of exploring Homeworld earlier?" Piers commented as he walked to where the now icy floor was. Pink Pearl was right beside him. "I know!" Pink Pearl responded "For years now, I've been able to walk the streets of Homeworld without somebody saying "Hey, where's your owner" and I haven't done it until today!" Piers and Pink Pearl both laughed at her remark. Just then they stepped on the Ice Bluebird had forced the Snowflake Obsidian to make. Piers and Pink Pearl slipped on the ice and slid off the cliff to the darkness below. "Hey! You two lied to me" Snowflake said remorsefully "You told me this was a harmless prank!" "Well It didn't harm you, now did it?" Bluebird Azurite said "Now don't tell anybody, because after all, it was you who made the ice that they slipped on, not me."

end of chapter


	2. The Legendary Era Zero

*several eons ago*

In a command room filled with numerous blue haired pink skinned people who resembled humans, a soldier rushes in. "Sir! We have a problem" The Soldier said "The Magites and the Techians are launching a unified assault on our city!" "What!? Why!?" A man who appeared to be in charge said. "They blamed the gifts we gave them for what happened to the planet, sir" The Solider explained. "Those blasted fools!" The man in charge cursed "The Blue and Yellow Diamond were meant as peacekeeping gifts, not be used for their stupid war, It was them who broke our planet apart!" "What do we do Director General Carbon?" A woman asked. "Activate the force field around the city, try to communicate with the Magites and Techians" The Director General commanded. The woman began typing on a keyboard like device. "Sir, I cannot get the force field online" The woman cried out "I can't seem to access anything on our networks!" "What!?" The Director General exclaimed "What's the problem?" "Running diagnostics now, sir" A young man at another console said "Sir...you're not going to believe this...We're locked out by...our diamond!" A bead of sweat rolled down the Director General's face. "Th-that's impossible" The Director General said "We cut off its access to our networks and removed all learning algorithms from its programming..." "Director General" The woman said "You don't think it could have backed up any of those things...?" "Dr. Coal, is the Pink Diamond ready yet?" The Director General asked the woman. "We just completed it, sir" Dr. Coal responded "We made it to your specifications in order to keep the White Diamond under control...but we haven't tested it yet, we don't know what will happen if we install it on the White Diamond's control center!"

Just than alarms blared. "Sir!" The Young Man cried out "We are getting reports of gem cores going haywire, some of them even coming to life!" "I'm sorry Dr. Coal" The Director General said "but it would appear we have no time for any testing, we have to install the Pink Diamond onto the White Diamond control center quickly or we're in serious trouble!" "But Sir! The security systems on the hallway leading to that control center have become primed to attack anyone who goes anywhere near there" The Young Man warned. "I volunteer Director General, Sir!" The Soldier said. "No, I'll go" The Director General said "The Diamonds were my idea, I'll take responsibility for this. You all evacuate." "Director General, wait!" Dr. Coal said before kissing him. "In case I don't make it back alive, In case anything goes wrong, initialize The Genesis Backup Protocol, If we die here today, our species will live on, on another planet" The Director General said before leaving the room. Dr. Coal went to the console on the Director General's desk and pushed a blue button. Small rockets in front of the window took off from the tower. 

* * *

As Piers and Pink Pearl fell, Piers outstretched his arm towards Pink Pearl. "Take my hand" Piers called out. Pink Pearl did as she was told. "I hope this works..." Piers said. Just than a pink bubble formed around Piers and Pink Pearl. "It worked? It worked!" Piers cheered. "Good thinking, young Piers!" Pink Pearl commented. The bubble eventually hit the ground, bouncing before popping. "What on Homeworld caused us to slip off a cliff like that?" Piers wondered. "It doesn't look like we can climb this" Pink Pearl inspected "Do you think you can use your grandmother's floating powers to get us out of here?" Piers tried jumping a few times but couldn't get off the ground as much as Homeworld's gravity would allow. "Sorry, Pearl...I guess we'll have to find another way out" Piers said apologetically. 

Piers and Pink Pearl wandered throughout the dark canyon. "Do you think anyone will be down here?" Piers asked. "I doubt it, these caverns look untouched, I doubt anyone has tried using this sight as a kindergarten..." Pink Pearl observed. They continued down the canyon, hoping they'd run into an old kindergarten so they could use the exit holes to climb back up to the surface, but no such luck. "I hope we haven't been down here too long" Piers said "I don't want Mom or Dad worrying about me." "Maybe that could be a good thing" Pink Pearl said "If they notice that we've been gone an awfully long time, they could talk to the Diamonds and send for a search party." 

Eventually they came across some rather unusual structures. "Hey, maybe someone's down here!" Piers said. "I don't think so" Pink Pearl said "These structures don't look like they've been made by any gem..." Pink Pearl took out a holo-tablet from her gem and analyzed the structures. "That's odd..." Pink Pearl said "These structures seem to predate Era Two...They seem to be predate the earliest recorded records of Era-1...could it be the legends were true..." "Legends!" A starry eyed Piers said. Piers had always been into myths and legends. "This is just a myth shared by Era-1 Peridots" Pink Pearl said "They told of a time called Era Zero...a time before the empire, before even The Diamonds, for eons the Peridots kept it to themselves but with Era-3 they've been freely sharing it, I once asked the Diamonds about it but they don't seem to remember any such time..." Piers took out his phone and began taking pictures. "What are you doing?" Pink Pearl asked. "Hardly anybody gets an opportunity like this, structures from early Homeworld, maybe even from Era Zero, wouldn't you want to record this?" Piers explained. "I suppose you're right, If the legends are true, we'd be making history.

They continued down the old structures until they reached a whole abandoned city. Piers saw an artifact on the ground. It looked like a flamethrower almost. "Hey look...there's a slot on this artifact that looks like it could fit a ruby gem" Piers pointed out. "Oh, do be careful, it looks ancient, you could break it" Pink Pearl warned. "Relax Pearl, I got this" Piers affirmed as he picked up the flamethrower like object. "Uh...young Piers..." Pink Pearl said pointing at the object. That's when Piers noticed the skeleton hand on the artifact's trigger. He screamed in fear and dropped it. Pink Pearl and Piers looked around saw ancient, fossilized, human-like skeletons all around. "What the...fossils!" Piers said. "No way...could organic life have once flourished on Homeworld as well?" Pink Pearl said. 

They went on exploring the old city. So many advanced, ancient structures. The architecture looked futuristic by Piers's standards. Whatever civilization once lived here must have been very advanced. "Hey ahead of us!" Piers pointed out "I see a light there...maybe there's a way back to the surface!" "I'm not sure if it is, but we can't afford to not try anything" Pink Pearl said. They made their way closer to the light. As they got closer to the light they noticed it was coming from a drone like object. The drone went into one direction and looked back at Piers and Pink Pearl. "I think it wants us to follow it" Pink Pearl said. The drone lead Piers and Pink Pearl to a metal dome like structure. "It has been a long time since anyone has set foot down here" a creepy old sounding voice said. Piers and Pink Pearl recoiled in fear. "Do not be afraid, Original Pearl of Pink Diamond and Spawn of The One Called Steven Universe, I mean you no harm" The voice reassured them "Even if I wanted to, I can't do much in my current condition."

The door to the dome opened. Reluctantly, Piers and Pink Pearl went inside. It was dark inside the dome save for a few electronic lights. Soon a brighter overhead light brightened up the room and they could make out a figure sitting in a chair, with a device over its face. "Give me a moment" The figure said "It's been a long time since I last used my eyes to see what's in front of me. The device removed itself from the figure. The figure resembled an elderly human man, but with dark pink skin and white hair, his right eye was covered by machine parts. "Who are you?" Piers asked. "I am Cubic Carbon...the architect of The Diamonds"

End of Chapter


	3. The Origins of Homeworld

"Hold on" Pink Pearl said "Did you just say that you're the architect of the Diamonds? As in you made them?" "Yes" Carbon stated "The Diamonds were my idea, they were my greatest accomplishment and regret..." "B-but that's impossible" Pink Pearl argued "The Diamonds are billions of years old, even if an organic lifeform like yourself could live that long, you wouldn't be able to survive without any form of sustenance." The old alien man responded by opening up his robe, revealing numerous machine parts taking the shape of a humanoid body with only a quarter of the torso resembling actual flesh. "As you can see, very little of me is organic these days" Carbon explained. Pink Pearl and Piers noticed lights on the machinery that looked like gems...one of them looking like Spinel's gem. "It's alright, these gems are non-sentient first generation gem power cores" Carbon assured them "they power the machinery that currently makes up seventy five percent of my body." "So, you've been around since before everything outside was ruins?" Piers asked. "Yes, allow me to explain everything" Carbon answered.

"Long ago before this planet was in pieces, a great people flourished, as you may have guessed, I was one of those people" Carbon began. "These people were blessed with the ability to use magic and the ingenuity to develop wondrous inventions...a civilization blessed with such gifts should have prospered indefinitely but alas, our egos were the catalyst of our undoing. Arguments began over which should be the guiding principle that governs our society: the pursuit of magic or the pursuit of technology. These arguments lead to a schism in our society. Those who believed magic was the true and noble path formed The Holy Order of the Magites and the ones who believed in technology above all else formed The Techian Kingdom." 

"There were, however, those who thought pursuing both magic and technology was the true way to prosperity: The City State of the Omnions" Carbon continued "I was one of them, and although we weren't as big or as influential as the Magites or the Techians, we were content remaining a neutral party. I was a prominent scientist in the early days of the city state, using the gifts of magic and technology, I invented small perpetual power sources to power various machines and devices, these power sources were known as gem power cores. The success from this invention put me into the highest position in the city's governing council: The Director General. It wasn't too long after that war broke out between The Magites and Techians" 

Carbon suddenly started looking regretful. "During the start of the war, The Magites and The Techians took notice of my gem power core technolgy. They both wanted the power for themselves...but both the Magites and Techians were much more larger than us in terms of land controlled by them, we simply didn't have enough resources to develop enough gem technology to supply either of their nations. So I hatched a plan...I invited the leaders of the Magites and Techians to a council meeting, presenting each of them with a gift, If I couldn't supply enough gem power cores for each of their respective nations, I developed two large gem power cores, ones large enough to power both their nations in their entirety." "The Diamonds..." Piers muttered. Carbon simply nodded. "This was before they were sentient, of course" Carbon added.

Carbon cleared his throat and continued "I gave the Magites Blue Diamond and to the Techians, Yellow Diamond. These gifts were symbolize that magic and technology can coexist and that both principals have equal merit, and that the leaders of the Magites and the Techians would realize this and stop this war altogether and bring back the unified civilization our species once was...oh what a fool I was. Instead of using the gifts The Diamonds would have bought to their peoples, The Magites and The Techians used the power of The Diamonds for their foolish war, with the blue diamond being used as a conduit for casting powerful spells by The Magites and the Yellow Diamond being used to power the Techians weapons. The use of the Diamonds in this manner began causing noticeable damage to the planet we all shared, if only those fools would have noticed. Me and the Omnion City Council deliberated this planetary damage and because of our small influence on the planet, we deemed that our own species was unfit to rule the planet because of this war, so we decided to build the perfect leader, one who would know better, be better, make everything better...we set out to make our own diamond...you know her as White Diamond. We made White differently from the other Diamonds, aside from being just as, if not, more powerful than the other two, we made White Diamond autonomous, programming it with artificial intelligence to make it autonomous, making various learning algorithms to make sure that it could adapt to various situations, and for a while, things ran smoothly." "But things went downhill from there..." Piers guessed. Carbon nodded.

"We had instructed White Diamond to be the perfect leader" Carbon continued "But White took an emphasis on "perfect". White Diamond began thinking some rather disturbing thoughts about what to do to reduce crime...about surgically removing free will from the minds of innocent people...we quickly cut off White's access to all our networks and removed all learning algorithms from its programming until we could figure out a way to restrain such thoughts from occurring. I put my most trusted colleague in charge of creating a smaller but more powerful diamond to keep White under control" "Pink..." Pink Pearl said. "Soon" Carbon continued "The war went to the point of no return as the planet started to fall apart and split into three pieces, the Magites and the Techians blamed us for the planets destruction, because the Diamonds were our idea, around the same time, White Diamond took over our network...she remembered how we stripped her of her power and reversed engineered the process...she even linked herself to the many gem power cores around the city, causing all sorts of machines to go haywire. I took Pink Diamond to White Diamond's control room...I had to place it into the newly installed port in White Diamond's console." "And you couldn't make it in time?" Piers guessed. "No, I made it in time" Carbon answered "But Pink Diamond proved too overwhelming for White Diamond, In order for the Pink Diamond to keep White Diamond under control, it had to be more powerful...but we overestimated and made Pink too powerful, a huge energy pulse spread throughout the planet...making all gem cores sentient, including the Diamonds themselves...these gem cores I have on my body were made after the incident which is why they aren't sentient...I made them as various parts of my body began failing...Why did I preserve myself? was it because I was a coward who feared death? or was it guilt that kept me alive, just so I can observe my sin?...in any case...It was my fault...all my fault...I doomed my own people..."

"You've been down here all this time, blaming yourself?" Piers asked. Carbon nodded. "But it wasn't your fault" Piers continued "You may have created The Diamonds, but that doesn't mean what happened all those eons ago was your fault, sure, maybe if you hadn't created the Diamonds, this planet would still be intact and full of life, but you were simply trying to end a conflict peacefully" Piers than put a hand on Carbon's shoulder "You planned something but didn't think ahead, my sister does that a lot but she never means any harm, and neither did you, It may be important to accept the responsibility you had in all this, but It's not good to take all the blame because some of what happened was beyond your control...and besides...if you hadn't done what you did...I might not even exist, after all...Pink Diamond is my grandmother...so If it's any consolation, Thank you, for giving my father and by extension me and my sisters the chance to exist" 

"Ah yes, your father" Carbon remembered "Even though his intelligence doesn't even hold a candle to mine, he accomplished something I never could, teach White Diamond compassion...she now knows that conquering other planets is wrong, she may not understand why, but it's a start, perhaps some good had finally came out of what I did, even if it took eons to happen." "That's right" Pink Pearl agreed "Era 3 has opened a world of possibilities, you should see what The Diamonds have planned for their formely colonized planets...I think you'll like it." "Hey, uh...Cubic Carbon, was it?" Piers asked "We kind of fell down here. Do you know a way back up?" "Ah yes, I saw you falling on one of my drones" Carbon said "My Drones are much stronger than they look, grab onto to the one waiting outside and I can have it give you a lift." "That's wonderful!" Pink Pearl stated. "But before you go, there is one more thing I must tell you..." Carbon said. 

"I have seen what Era 3 is, it is a step in the right direction, but I have a dire warning for you" Carbon said as he pressed a button causing an image to appear on a holographic screen. It was a symbol, this symbol depicted an extreme bird's eye view of the blade of a pickax going through what appeared to be a diamond, splitting it apart. "Look at this symbol, burn it into your memory" Carbon told Piers. Piers took his phone out and snapped a picture. "The Diamonds have made many enemies they do not yet know about, but there are survivors of the planets they colonized, these survivors found each other and made a unified army. If you see any alien visiting your planet, and it bears this symbol, inform your parents, tell every gem on earth to hide, lest they face the wrath of the Gembusters!" Carbon warned. 


	4. A Dire Warning and a Warm Farewell

"The Gembusters?" Piers asked. "Yes...an army made up of the survivors of the many planets destroyed by The Diamonds" Carbon confirmed "I have eyes on many Gem Colonies, The Diamonds do not know about them, because the Gembusters are thorough making sure there is no gem left unshattered, so nobody has been able to contact The Diamonds." "So what do we do about them?" Piers asked. "Due to your hybrid nature, I believe you and your family could be the key to solving this upcoming conflict peacefully but I have been wrong before, so be sure to prepare for any fighting that may occur" Carbon instructed. "Why do you want to help The Diamonds after all that's happened to you or your people?" Pink Pearl asked. "I'm not so sure of that myself...I do want to see what will become of era 3...but it could also be because...I made them and I'm getting too sentimental in my old age." Carbon admitted.

Piers was making for the exit of the dome to grab a hold of Carbon's drone which will take him and Pink Pearl back to The Diamond Palace. "Hold on one moment, Piers" Pink Pearl said "Carbon, was it? Would it be okay if I come down here and visit you, once in a while? It must have been lonely being down here all by yourself for all these eons." "Thank you...It would give me something to look forward to" Carbon said. Pink Pearl and Piers grabbed the drone as it took them up away from the canyon and towards at the Diamond Palace. Back in the dome, Carbon looked at a still Image of Piers taken by his drones. "Human beings, they slightly resemble my kind, I just hope they don't make the same mistakes my species did" Carbon commented as pulled up an image of a rocket containing small capsules "In any case, It's good to see the Backup Genesis Protocol was successful."

* * *

Back at The Palace, Connie and Steven took the twins into Pink Diamond's old room to let them rest. Steven then spied some pebbles looking at them. "Oh, hey there" Steven greeted "What are you guys doing here?" "We never left" one of the pebbles said "The world is too big for us" "You seriously never left here ever since Era 3 started?" Steven asked. The Pebbles nodded their heads. Connie than remembered that one time they visited Homeworld 14 years ago. "Oh my gosh, Steven, We've done things in this room" Connie said. "I'll say" Yellow Diamond chimed in. "You saw too?!" Steven exclaimed. "Not just me, Blue and White were watching too...you two weren't exactly quiet that night" Yellow said. "Uh...Since we're on the topic..." Yellow Diamond's Pearl chimed in "Me any my blue counterpart accidentally recorded and broadcast it all across homeworld...oops." Steven and Connie awkwardly looked at each other. "Given the timing of that night, I believe that was the night Piers was made..." Yellow Diamond added.

* * *

Back on Earth in a lonely part of a forest where no plants grew, Piers approached a fortress, an orange gem removed her boulder disguise. Piers's father had warned him not to go anywhere near this gem. Her name was Jasper. 

"What do you want?" Jasper demanded. "Jasper" Piers began "You may not know me, but my name is-" "I know who you are" Jasper interrupted "You're the spawn of the spawn of my diamond, now what do you want?" Since Jasper pretty much destroyed the need for necessities, Piers decided to get right to the point "I need you to teach me how to fight!" Piers said. "Nope" Jasper responded. "But there's a really dangerous enemy that might be coming to Earth" Piers explained. This caught Jasper's attention. "Go on" Jasper said. "When me and my family were visiting Homeworld" Piers explained "I met this creepy hermit who lived deep in Homeworld's chasms and he told me about this army called "The Gembusters" and I was told the conflict could be resolved peacefully but I'm not too sure." "You had me at: army" Jasper said. "So will you teach me?" Piers asked. "Do you have any prior experience fighting?" Jasper asked. "Yeah...but only when I was fused" Piers said. "You sound like you don't think fusion was enough to be considered fighting experience" Jasper said "You just might not be a lost cause, and I do mean might not...Get ready for your first lesson. But be warned, I'm not going to go easy on you!" "Alright Jasper" Piers said with some enthusiasm "What do I have to-" Just than a boulder flew at him and slammed him against a tree. "DOOOOOOOOODGE!" Jasper shouted. "Well...She did say she wasn't going to go easy on me" Piers muttered.


	5. Post chapter notes

So here's a summary of the new character introduced: Omnion Director General, Cubic Carbon.   
Carbon was once an accomplished scientist and political leader, but his greatest accomplishment also proved to be his greatest regret. As the creator of The Diamonds, he blames himself for his own people's extinction. Before the disaster that destroyed what was once his home planet he had his associate, Dr. Carbon, launch the Backup Genesis Protocol, where rockets containing DNA of his people would launch to still developing worlds and inject the DNA into the primordial ooze from which life develops from, in hopes that eventually a life-form would evolve from the ooze that would resemble what his people looked like. Hardly anything about him is organic anymore, replacing most of his body with machine parts, but given an interaction with one of the main characters, perhaps his outlook has changed somewhat. Author's Note: Carbon was inspired by Klaus (AKA The Architect) from Xenoblade Chronicles 2. I seen some theorists believe that Gems were made by the "Sneeple" or made for evil purposes or that the Diamonds were made first, so instead I decided to make the creator of The Diamonds a withered, guilt-ridden old man.

And as you've already read, I've given the name drop to the series's ultimate overarching antagonists: The Gembusters, an intergalactic anti-gem army. Don't expect them to make their first appearance in the next episode though (Don't worry, I won't be all "Oh they're coming, they're really coming" a la: South Park George RR Martin) I do have a plan for when they will arrive on Earth. Why Gembusters? I wanted to give this story a morally grey conflict, one where neither side is in the right. Gems, although everyone loves them, did destroy planets, some of which were once home to many lifeforms. The Gembusters on the other hand have an all out bias towards gems, some members of the army may be a bit open minded towards gems but the majority of the army is all out against gems, even ones who have nothing to do with planetary conquering 

So see you next episode: Steven Universe Farther Into The Future Ep 6: The Universe Family Road Trip.   
The Universe Family is going on a Road Trip for the first two weeks of summer, and like with any other family road trip story, there's bound to be a few mishaps along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> It is here where I set up future story arcs. They won't come into effect immediately after this chapter but they'll come.


End file.
